ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Truths
They're in a room Damemon: What just happen? Shoutmon: I don't know. Then three Black Coated Person appeared ???: This card's is special. It will let you to see people. Well, Illusion of course. They're from Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad It's all of the very same data that you worked so hard to fix? Gumdramon: Whisper? What did we fix? I don't know what you're talking about. ????: My bad. Somebody must have set a reset button to your memory. All you have a memory was leaving the Digital World? Just the same, you'll remember the people you meet here. At least, you should be. Shoutmon: I don't know. What is it that I'm supposed to do? ??? 2: Whatever you want. Shoutmon: Why? ???? 3: There is no script to follow. The journey's the closest thing you've got, but that doesn't mean you'll see the thing it said. And who really cares? Everything that happens here and everyone you meet is just an illusion. Shoutmon: So you're saying... We can do whatever we can do? ??? 3: Of course. Theu disappeared Shoutmon: Wait, come back! They saw their Friends, and they are talking to them After that, they saw a Black Coated Person Psychemon: Well, you did a great job, my friends. Shoutmon: Wait a minute... Psychemon? Why are you here? Psychemon: I have something for you from a friend of mine that you neee to see. It'll help you. Gumdramon: Okay? What is it? Psychemon: A Hidden Truth that's nowhere to be found even in the deepest corners of your memories. And it's something I want you to see. And even, Something I want you to feel. Shoutmon: I knew you wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important. We'll do this. Psychemon: Thanks, boys. Now then, close your eyes. They close their eye and they saw Psychemon looking at the Moon and grab it and he look at his friends looking at Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru who look sleepy Shoutmon: Wasn't that... Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossumon. And Taiki and his friends. Gumdramon: That's it. We were on a Journey to find you all. Psychemon: The darkness has been taken over my heart even Dracmon and Oppossumon, and your partners lost their completely. But at the end of your journey, you would have save us. Think about it? What did your Partners, you friends and I have in common? When you watched, what did you feel? Damemon: Something you have in common... Psychemon: That was "hurt." We all had lost ourselves, and we were hurting in the way we'd never hurt before. There's no greater pain in the world... I ask you, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon: What would you have done? Damemon: We've could just helped you of course. All of you! We'd figured out how to undo the hurt. Psychemon: I knew you said that. And you're right, you would. Or should I say, you will. Shoutmon: That's was a relief. So, then was with the sneak preview? Psychemon: I just wanted you to see. You always make the right choices. On the road ahead, more than one truth will come to light. You'll forget things, lose things that you care about and it won't always make sense. It'll be mad, and it'll make you frustrating. It may even hurt so badly you'll feel like you're about to lose yourself. But don't worry, Boys. That won't happen to you. You won't let it. You're like a rookie hero. No matter how much pain they throw at you, you'll rise it up, and leave things little bit better. Just follow your heart, and you can change the lives of not one, but many. You don't have to do anything special. Just do what do- be yourself. After all, that's what you're good at. Do what feel right to you. Shoutmon: Okay. Psychemon: But safe, boys. He disappeared Gumdramon: Huh? He's gone. Shoutmon: Strange? No one is here now. Category:Cutscenes